


Tea and Sympathy

by rudbeckia



Series: Princess [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, ben solo is an idiot boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: (happens years after the rest of the series, which is not finished)Amilyn goes to see Leia with bad news. Leia already knows.Written for a prompt from here:https://nofootprintsinsalt.tumblr.com/post/171941130784/the-way-you-said-i-love-you(I’ve made this a hyperlink several times but it keeps breaking)4. Over a cup of tea





	Tea and Sympathy

Leia smiled and opened her arms in welcome. Amilyn stepped into her friend’s embrace with a smile despite the discouraging news she had to bear. Amilyn held on for extra stolen seconds, delivering comfort in advance of the blow that Ben Solo had been seen at the side of an up and coming young officer of the First Order. When she allowed Leia to step back, taking both of her hands as if about to begin a two-step, Amilyn’s smile sagged with sadness.  
“Leia, I wish this moment could be pure gold but I brought tarnish.” She sighed. Leia’s face conveyed that she understood.  
“I’ve seen the report. I know.” Leia closed her eyes for a second to compose herself. “Thank you for coming to tell me yourself. It’s as bad as when news broke about...” she could not refer to Vader as her father. Her father was Bail Organa.  
“I’m sorry things have happened like this. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you earlier, before the story broke.” Amilyn kissed Leia’s knuckles and released them. “Kitchen in the same place?”

Leia laughed and followed, then sat at the table while Amilyn made tea.  
“I really am sorry about Ben,” she said. “I suppose you won’t want to talk about it.”  
“No,” replied Leia. “I don’t.” She blew across the top of her cup and sipped the hot, fragrant liquid. “Just... he’s not lost, Ami. I can feel him in the force. There’s light in him. He’s a hot-headed idiot like his father. He’ll come home.”  
Amilyn nodded. She was not as force-sensitive as Leia, but she felt things. In the quiet dark she could reach out and feel calm reassurance that Leia’s bright existence was there. What Leia felt from and for her son were not feelings for her to speculate on or pry into. If it made Leia feel better to think Ben would see the error of his ways and come home, she would not deny her friend that comfort.

“It’s said,” said Amilyn, lapsing into the dreamy monotone of her own language, “that there are people whose spirits become friends and even though they might meet only once they are together forever.”  
Leia smiled and took Amilyn’s hands across the table. Amilyn looked over into Leia’s deep brown eyes and managed a weak smile. Leia returned it, kissed Amilyn’s hands, and said, “I love you too.”


End file.
